Autentica
by I'm Nessy
Summary: Tiene que ser la misma, esa a la que poco le importaba. [Incesto]


_Dysclaimer:_** Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a **Jotaka Rowling**; lo demás es mío. Si tomas algo, te mato. **_He dicho._

Advertencia: _Incesto._ Este fic participara en el **«Reto: Navidad 2012» Del foro **_**The Ruins**_.

* * *

_Cuanto me cuesta sonreír sin quitarme el antifaz._

* * *

**Autentica**

* * *

**Verdadera**

**·**

**J**ames encendió su segundo cigarrillo del día. Estaba recargado en una de los muros en la estación de autobuses, James se sentía algo desprotegido en medio de toda esa gente, pero todo sea por la familia. Su madrina, Hermione Weasley, Granger de soltera, le había llamado la noche pasada para pedirle un favor. Y él, como buen hijo de Harry Potter, acepto. Su madrina le había pedido que recibiera a Rose en su casa, ahí en Francia, por las vacaciones de Navidad. Pues su prima, al parecer la estaba pasando muy mal. Cosa que, Molly y Fred había corroborado, diciendo que la Weasley andaba como muerta en vida, parecía que se movía solo por moverse.

Y a pesar de que dijera que no, su prima le preocupaba, por eso había aceptado encantado. Él desde un principio había dicho que no iba a pasar Navidad en la madriguera como todos los años, era su segundo año fuera de Londres, y quería aprovechar las pocas vacaciones que le daba la academia de Aurores para conocer un poco más la ciudad que le había abierto sus puertas sin más; así que cuando su madrina le dijo que aceptara a Rose en su casa, el no sintió que le estuvieran arruinando nada, pues desde un principio había pensado que este año estaría festejando solo, por lo menos ahora tenía algo de compañía.

Tiro la colilla del cigarro y se cruzo de manos desesperado, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocer a Rose había entendido ese gusto por las cosas muggles, ¿Cuál era el punto de viajar por tantas horas, cuando con una aparición podías llegar en segundos? Realmente James no entendía. Levanto la vista, justo en el momento en el que unas chicas pasaban frente a él, pudo ver como se lo devoraban con la vista, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Esas chicas iban a fantasear con él por un largo tiempo.

Las miro alejarse, y negó con la cabeza. A él le gustaba coquetear con las mujeres, y le gustaba mucho. Pero nunca, nunca se había aprovechado de alguna, siempre, antes de cualquier cosa él era un caballero. Pues su padre y su abuelo ese ejemplo le había dado. De Teddy también había aprendido, y aunque muchas personas pensaban que por su cama han pasado muchas faldas, la realidad no puede estar más alejada. James Sirius Potter, solo ha estado con dos mujeres diferentes; y las dos han sido sus novias. Pero como él es un caballero y los caballeros no tienen memoria, cuando le preguntan, él solo responde _No lo sé_. Pues así lo han criado.

James respeta a las mujeres, y a las que son de su familia las protege y cela como si su vida dependiera de ello, un claro ejemplo, es la pelirroja que está por llegar, de todas sus primas Weasley, es a la que más cela, claro después de su propia hermana, porque Lily es intocable para cualquier hombre. Rose, en cierta forma también lo es, James tuvo muchos problemas para asimilar que ella salía con el Escorpión Malfoy, pero el mismo tuvo que admitir que no había nadie más confiable que él, y Albus se lo tuvo que recalcar muchas veces.

Tiene mucha suerte, pues se lleva bien con Rose, muy bien, cabe decir. Cuando él aun estaba en Hogwarts solían planear travesuras juntos, y cuando los atrapaban. Rose siempre encontraba una manera de que salieran limpios del embrolló, de mucho le servía ser prefecta y alumna modelo, pero eso solo era una fachada, Rose era toda una Weasley. Problemática y desastrosa, como en sus buenos tiempos lo habían sido sus padres.

James miro de nuevo la multitud a su alrededor, camino unos pasos y se sentó en una banca en la sala de espera. Rose estaba tardando demasiado. Si no fuera porque no sabe en qué vuelo viene, jura que hace mucho hubiera tomado su escoba para encontrar el avión y traerla con él. Y entonces ya no vio nada, un par de pequeñas y suaves manos se colocaron sobre su rostro tapándole la vista. James sonrió. Rose seguía siendo una infantil de primera.

— ¿Quién soy?—susurro ella en su oído. James coloco sus manos sobre las de ella, y extrañamente, por toda su columna vertebral le recorrió una descarga eléctrica.

— No lo sé. —susurro James, siguiéndole el juego a su prima. — ¿Quién será?

James pudo escuchar la risa cantarina de su prima, y algo en su interior se removió. Rose quito las manos de sus ojos y entonces la pudo ver, tenía el cabello más largo y estaba más delgada. Seguramente por esa semana de depresión que su tía Hermione le menciono, Rose le regalo una sonrisa, pero él se pudo dar cuenta de que no le llegaba a los ojos.

— ¿Nos vamos?—pregunto Rose. James asintió y tomo su maleta, ella lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio uno ha lado del otro, salieron del aeropuerto y caminaron por un pequeño rato, hasta llegar a un callejón vacio, ahí, James tomo la mano de su prima e hizo una aparición en conjunto, cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Rose se pudo dar cuenta de que se encontraban bastante alejados de la ciudad. James dejo la maleta en la sala y se dedico a observar a su prima, quien miraba por el ventanal con aire ausente. A él, ella le estaba preocupando de sobra. La Rose que el recordaba nunca hubiera dejado que el silencio se colara entre ellos.

— ¿Rose?—llamo él, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y lo miro. — ¿Sucede algo?

—No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—contesto ella, James enarco una ceja; pero lo dejo pasar.

—No, por nada. —dijo simplemente, se dio vuelta y entro a la cocina. —Si necesitas algo sabes que puedes tomarlo. Dormiré un rato, más tarde te llevaré a cenar algo.

— ¿Cenaremos fuera?—pregunto ella sorprendida.

— ¿Te molesta?—pregunto James deteniéndose detrás de ella.

—No, solo se me hizo raro—respondió ella, James rio y se fue a su habitación.

Rose se quedo sola de pie en medio de la sala de su primo, sin saber dónde podía descansar ella, sin saber dónde estaba el baño, sin saber absolutamente nada. Se podía dar cuenta, de que su primo seguía siendo un terrible anfitrión, tenia suerte de que a ella no le molestara nada andar hurgando entre sus cosas, siempre lo había hecho, desde que estaban en Hogwarts, iba a su habitación a quitarle sus camisetas de Guns and Roses o las de The Beatles, para ella ya era algo normal.

Se dejo caer en el sillón tomo el control del televisor y se dispuso a pasar el resto de la tarde de navidad.

•

Cuando James se levanto, no fue porque su alarma hubiera despertado, no, eso no había sido, la razón por la que se había despertado era porque había escuchado un llanto, y recordando en último momento que tenia a Rose de invitada, se había levantado alarmado, la había encontrado hecha un ovillo a pies del sofá, tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas y el maquillaje completamente arruinado, y viéndola así, el pudo dar fe de las ojeras que había bajo sus preciosos ojos azules, ella apenas lo había visto, había comenzado a gritar en medio de un llanto desesperado.

Por primera vez en muchos años, James sintió miedo. Miedo a la ignorancia. Porque el ignoraba completamente que era lo que le pasaba a su prima, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla, abrazarla con fuerza y esperar a que se calmara. Rose se aferro a él y lloro, lloro el doble de lo que había llorado las últimas semanas, cuando por fin pudo calmarse. Se quedo ahí, con la cabeza en el pecho de James, respirando al mismo tiempo que él. Sintiendo las suaves caricias que él le daba en la espalda, sabía que tendría que explicarle, que tenía que contarle que era lo que pasaba con ella, tendría que decirle cual, o quien, era la razón de su llanto, pero no en ese momento, no cuando había logrado tener un poco de paz.

—Rose…—murmuro James, ella levanto el rostro y se encontró con una expresión que había visto en muchas personas antes, pero que en él era diferente.

— Lo siento. —susurro ella, y James le dio un apretón al agarre entre sus brazos. —A veces, el dolor puede más que yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Rosie?—pregunto James, la pelirroja sintió un ligero salto en su corazón cuando James la llamo de esa forma, en la que casi nadie le llamaba ya.

— Jamie—murmuro ella, y lo miro directo a los ojos. A esos ojos avellana que muchas veces la habían ayudado. De los que hace tiempo atrás ella estuvo enamorada. —Scorpius cree que me ve la cara de estúpida.

Y cuando el Potter escucho ese nombre, se juro así mismo que lo haría trizas. Porque, lo que sea que ese rubio oxigenado hubiera hecho, debió ser algo suficientemente malo, como para poner en ese estado a Rose.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?—pregunto James, Rose se pudo dar cuenta de que su primo estaba serio. Había dado en el clavo.

— Mantiene una relación a mis espaldas con Lily—susurro Rose, y James no se la creía. Su hermana, había apuñado a Rose por la espalda. Lily Potter, le había dado una puñalada en la espalda a quien ella juraba era como su hermana.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—pregunto aterrado James. Rose solo asintió. Y el Potter quiso maldecir.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio denso e incomodo. Ninguno de los dos sabia como continuar, Rose no sabía si debía contarle a James como los había descubierto, tampoco sabía si debía contarle su carrera por todo Hogwarts y que se había perdido en el bosque perdido y nadie podía encontrarla; tampoco sabía si debía mencionar que ella aun continuaba su relación con Scorpius, en la espera de que tenga los suficientes pantalones para enfrentarla, o que Lily se harte de ser la otra y sea ella quien le diga las cosas en la cara, Rose no tenía la menor idea de si debía o no decirle todas esas cosas a James.

— ¿Por eso has estado así?—pregunto James después de un tiempo, Rose asintió. Y James se levanto violentamente con ella en brazos. — ¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio?—pregunto furioso. —Discúlpame, pero la Rose que yo conozco no sé hubiera dejado derrumbar, hubiera enviado a ese par de idiotas por un tubo y ella hubiera salido adelante. La Rose que yo conozco les hubiera dado la paliza de su vida en el momento que se entero. La Rose que yo conozco nunca hubiera permitido llegar a verse tan patética como se ve en estos momentos.

A esta alturas la Weasley estaba derramando lagrimas a mares, y no, no porque le dolieran las palabras de James, ni porque pensara que él estaba siendo muy injusto, no, ella lloraba porque sabía que James tenía razón, ella estaba demasiado lejos de lo que hace dos años había sido, aquella Rose le hubiera roto las piernas a Scorpius y hubiera dejado en ridículo a Lily. Pero ella no era más esa Rose, se había perdido en el camino, había recorrido un largo trecho y en el tiempo había perdido su esencia.

— Lo siento. —susurro Rose.

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?—pregunto James, él aun la sostenía entre sus brazos, pero ahora ella estaba recargada en la pared de la cocina, con los brazos de James alrededor de su estrecha cintura. — ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Rose? La Rose que yo conozco, la autentica Rose, mi Rose. Me hubiera dado un buen golpe en el momento que comencé a hablarle así.

— Si fuera esa Rose, no habría razón para que me dijeras todo esto, imbécil—soltó Rose, y James sonrió. Porque eso sonó a algo que la autentica Rose diría, en el mismo tono venenoso y con el mismo insulto.

— Eso. Así habla la verdadera Rose. —exclamo James.

Y ahora fue el turno de Rose de sonreír. Ella quería volver a ser la vieja ella, esa que se escapaba por las noches Hogsmade, esa que para todo repartía golpes, esa que decía palabrotas por cada diez frases, quería volver a ser aquella quien quería comerse el mundo de una sola mordida. Esa Rose que no pensaba en lo que _pudiera_ pasar, esa que actuaba sin pensar. Y eso fue lo que hizo, actuar sin pensar, elimino los escasos centímetros que la separaban de James, y lo beso. Fue solo un roce, un choque de labios que les hizo sentir muchas cosas, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

Entonces el reloj se hizo notar, y declaro que eran las doce. Oficialmente era navidad.

— Feliz navidad, James.

—Feliz navidad, Rose.

Y de nuevo se besaron, pero esta vez, no solo fue un choque de labios. Ahora fue más allá, Rose le demostró a James, que iba a volver a ser la misma, y ese era el primer paso.

* * *

_Si no recuerda haber hecho las más ligera locura por amor, en su defecto, aun no has amado._

* * *

**Y aquí está. Disculpen los errores. Se me fue el maldito internet y no pude publicarlo. Espero aun cuente, si no, nimodo. Espero les guste y me dejen algún lindo comentario.**

**Nota: Bueno, bueno. Me llegaron dos comentarios muy lindos y que me encantaron. Pero que tienen algo en común, «Lily no es un arpia, roba novios» Y es cierto, Lily no es esa clase de chica, sin embargo la puse de esta forma porque quería que fuera más doloroso para Rose, doble traición por dos personas a las que ella quiere. Pues, como a mí me encanta el Scorly, decidí que fuera Lily. Espero que sirva de algo esta explicación. Y si no, lo siento, no quería insultarlos o algo. **

**Me despido, bay bay.**


End file.
